Through our eyes
by Daniel Cheshire
Summary: Angerica and her partner, Daniil, pilot Ex-Con, a Jaeger stationed at the Atlantis station. Together, they patrol the immediate area near the Rift where Kaiju leak through into their world. AU, OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I KNOW I'M NEGLECTING MY SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION. I WILL GET TO THAT AS SOON AS I ACTUALLY WRITE OUT CHAPTER 3 [I'm sorry ;-;] AND GET MY KERMI-WORM [Gotta love Jenna Marbles]. Those of you who have waited patiently for chapter 3 on for It's not what you think, you shall continue waiting [IM. SORRY.] until I get murdered by the inspirational angel known as season 9 of Supernatural.

This fiction is Co-written by me and a friend who helped me advance plot after the first few pages.

**Through our eyes, and our eyes alone.**

Chapter 1: Into the Fire

Angerica stood by, patiently awaiting her partner to finish up his daily routine of indulging his hair to shining "perfection". She honestly couldn't see why he bothered. It always ended up sweaty, sleek and greasy by the time they returned from Kaiju patrol.

"Hurry up, Princess Daniil!", she exclaimed bored of waiting for her partner to finish "her" morning ritual,"There _might_ be other people who need the washroom you know."

A series of banging noises signaled Daniil is finally finished and on his way out.

"Calm your face," he said exhaling, "It's a ritual that _**must**_ be done daily otherwise it'll just be stupid to wash each strand, condition and then carefully part it down the side to a specific length and thickness." He pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

"It's not like we're ever going to be transferred to an earlier time for patrol."

Angerica gave Daniil a blank, vaguely uninterested stare.

"Whatever," she sighed, "Let's just hurry up and get to Ex-Con so we can start patrol."

A grunted "Yeah." was his response.

Daniil's quarters were on the farthest side of the "Atlantis" Jaeger facility which made Daniil's delaying ritual even more tedious than it already is, causing them to nearly always miss their launch time.

"It's 04:34. If we don't hurry up we're going to really piss off the Major." Daniil sighed, "Then again, it's not anything new if we are late anyway."

Angerica rolled her eyes at her partner's poor work ethic.

"Whatever, just hurry up." was her response.

Making their way to the Jaeger barracks, Daniil was distracted repeatedly by the toxic smells emitting from the mess hall. Angerica will never understand her partner's obsession with the smell of roasting mushrooms; Burning tires had a more amiable taste and smell compared to the infernal reproductive organs of fungi.

"Daniil!", she groaned, grabbing Daniil by the back of his collar, "We. Don't. Have. Time. For. This." she punctuated every word with a step forward, choking Daniil slightly as he resisted her.

Daniil wrenched her hand off and gasped for breath.

"Fine," he choked out, "Can a guy admire the smell of his favorite food in peace without getting murdered in the process?"

"It's 4:57 and we don't have time to get caught up with things like this," she scolded, "If we had been assigned dormitories closer to the Barracks _and_ had gotten up to do morning routines earlier," she continued, "We might have time to do other things. But we don't, so get your mind in the mood to actually do work today and march."

Daniil knew better than to push Angerica's buttons, but still rolled his eyes at her.

Angerica and her partner continued their journey, as it began to feel like, to the Barracks in silence. Angerica heard the sounds of heavy machinery, loud voices and knew they had finally arrived at their destination. She saw Daniil check his watch and saw an aura of relief nearly physically manifest around him.

"5:02," he said, "We're early by 3 minutes. A Christmas miracle!"

"I don't mean to burst your little happy moment, but it's March." She mussed.

"Please kill my metaphorical puppies while you're at it.", he shot back.

"Whatever," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead, "Let's just report to the Major before our 'miracle' gets ruined by his temper." She said 'miracle' sarcastically and air quoted it for unneeded emphasis.

Picking their way through the chaotic mess of the Barracks bottom level, they found their way to the stairwell leading up the the top floor offices where the Major barked out orders to the pilots on their way to patrol.

Angerica took a sweeping glance around the Barracks floor and noticed several of the Jaegers were missing. She pointed this out to Daniil who found it odd, being that the Jaegers missing were not on duty until after they leave for patrol. They both shrugged it off and assumed the Jaegers were out for foreign repair since the Atlantis station had a shortage of supplies.

"Wherever they are," Angerica said, "It's probably maintenance."

"Hmph."

The trip to the Major's office was tense, for they still didn't know where, at least for sure, where the missing Jaegers were.

Daniil raised his hand to knock on the steel door that the Major was behind.

"Don't bother knocking. You're an hour late," said a commanding voice.

Angerica looked at Daniil in confusion, who had a similar look of bemusement on his face.

He pushed the door to the Major's office to see his normally subdued demeanor replaced by an air of well contained anger.

"Can you two explain why you're an hour late to patrols?", he continued, standing up to face them from behind his desk, "This is by far the best joke or worst attempt at being a Jaeger pilot I have ever seen."

Angerica's face showed no emotion; Daniil looked bored out of his mind, as if he has dealt with being scolded by superiors many times before.

"Sir," Daniil cut in, "We are actually on time for once," he held up his watch, "It's-"

"6:05," the Major finished for him.

Angerica raised her head and her eyes opened wide as she realized an error she and her partner both apparently forgot to address.

_The date._

_ March 21, 2013._

_ **Daylight Savings begins today.**_

"Day... light... Savings." Angerica stuttered.

"Ohohoho," The Major's sarcastic laugh made Daniil cringe at his simple mistake of changing his clock the night before, "Finally figured it out did we?"

Angerica looked ready to dissolve into the floor under the gaze of The Major.

"Get the hell out of here and report to your patrol post." He barked, surprisingly maintaining his composure.

Angerica and Daniil stared dumbstruck at The Major, neither moving from their places where they stood in fear of The Major obliterating them with his steely gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:

**Sososo sorry. I'm just a terrible person when it comes to updating things or keeping up with them. Plus I have an awful thing called school to go to ;AAAAAAAA;**

**Through our Eyes:**

"Depth at 200 fathoms. Pressure at 13 atmospheres." Angerica droned out, "Beginning bio-scan."

"Roger is an old codger."

"Stop rhyming."

Daniil rolled his eyes at her and gave her a curt "asdfjkl". (**A/N**:** 'asdfjkl' is something of a sound me and Angelica make when we can't think of a proper reply that involves spazmatic flailing of limbs. It's supposed to mean: "Whatever"**) causing Ex-Con to fire off a concussive blast to the seafloor, the force sending schools of fish to their fishy afterlife.

"Smooth.", Angelica mussed.

Daniil rolled his eyes, again.

**4:49 PM-**

"Rift expansion rate: Not-Applicable.

"2 Kairu are emerging near the south gate."

Angerica and Daniil repeated their actions periodically.

**9:54 PM-**

"6 minutes to closin' time.", Daniil groaned, a bit irritated at Angerica for not letting him use sharks as moving targets, "I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday"

"Why?," Angerica yawned out, almost putting a hand up to her mouth; An action that causes sonic booms to reverberate from Ex-Con's "mouth".

"It's Friday. What's not to love~?"

**9:59-**

"Level 1 Kairu, 3 o'clock.", Angerica droned out, "Moving in our direction; Preparing concussion rockets." She made a fist-pumping motion to prep a rocket in firing position.

"Roger, Codger; Sonic Blade at the ready." Daniil replied, flexing his arm while flourishing his wrist in an elaborate motion.

**10:05 PM-**

"Where is it."

"It disappeared ab-"

Angelica didn't finish her sentence as Daniil suddenly thrusted his arm upwards, a resounding impact audible; A cloud of blue descended from above.

"Good call.", Angerica said, a bit of in an adrenaline rush from the sneak attack.

"Still picking up another Kairu in the area."

Daniil dropped his arm and began a syncronized movement with Angerica to scan the immediate area for any sources of large lifeforms.

"Let's get back to Atlantis," Daniil muttered, on edge from the missing Kairu.

**10:44-**

"You're late.", the Major scolded, "It's one thing that you forget to change your personal clocks, but it's another to outright worry the military that another Jaeger was destroyed."

"Angerica,", he said, turning to her downcast form, "You seem like a smart girl, so tell me: Why are you late."

"Level 1 Kairu appeared and we promptly killed it on the spot. A second was picked up on the radar, but wasn't found physically. We assume it was a malfunction on our navigation."

"Decent excuse.", he sighed, "Now get the hell out. I have a meeting with Cheshire in the morning."

Not hesitating one bit, the Jaeger pilot exited the room, dragging her catatonic partner along with her.

The kairu's corpse dissolved completely, causing a minor disturbance at the site, many fish fleeing the area, in fear of the toxic azure liquid quickly spreading throughout the waters of the immediate ocean. An egg was left in the wake of the disentigration of flesh.


End file.
